Networked services to wired and wireless devices are supported by equipment that makes up what may be referred to as the “infrastructure” of the network. Examples of equipment in the network infrastructure include routers, access switches and control computers or servers that are used to store data pertaining to the status of devices that connect to the network. Some access switches have routing capabilities and in this regard are also referred to as “forwarders” because they forward packets from one access switch to another.
A device with networking capability, referred to herein as a “client device” or “station”, may connect to the network at one access switch and then physically move, i.e., roam, such that it connects to a different access switch in the network. This roaming capability is prevalent with client devices that have wireless capabilities and can connect to a wired network at a different access switch by establishing a wireless connection, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) connection with a wireless access point (AP) device.
Wireless is one of the many services being integrated within an access switch. The wireless service ensures that the access layer terminates the data plane, to facilitate the delivery of a converged architecture. Convergence implies that regardless of whether the traffic originates from a wired or wireless station the same set of features can be applied. There will be unification at the management and configuration level for the end customer, and wired and wireless will become an access method into the organization. Unification implies that mobility services are provided to both wireless and wired stations.